


无赖五十五

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖五十五

无赖五十五

“我手下的人已经寻到他们出市的路线了，正往新桥村的方向赶，会把人堵在路上，你不要着急。”

“好，谢谢。”赖宗宪答应过后便挂断了电话，弟弟坐在他旁边紧握着他的手，他不敢和人对视，站起来说：“我去那边看一下。”

从六点多到现在，哥哥的焦虑赖于声都看在眼里，在接到电话之前他才好不容易叫人平静下来，这人一晚上没睡，状态并不是很好，在路上指不定会出什么意外，他也跟着站起来，说：“我跟你一起吧，我开车。”

……

赖佑声模模糊糊的又睡着了，期间被饿醒了，发现小妹妹手里多了一个塑料袋，塑料袋里是一个已经剥好的白煮鸡蛋，赖佑声问：“这是哪里来的？”

小妹妹怯怯的回了一句：“扔进来的。”她好饿，哭得又很累，她很想妈妈。

赖佑声害怕坏人往食物里放东西，他攥住了小妹妹手里的塑料袋的口子，说：“我们先不吃好吗？”

小女孩虽然不懂赖佑声的意思，但是她知道这个哥哥一直都是在照顾她的，所以她乖乖的把手里的塑料袋给了赖佑声。

此时，箱壁突然传来一阵敲击的声音，赖佑声紧贴着箱壁，想要听外面的动静，外面人的声音传进来嗡嗡的，他听见一个陌生的男声，问：“一个男孩一个女孩？男孩多大？”

“七八岁的样子，是个omega。”这个是那个眯眯眼的声音。

“omega？确定吗？”

“绝对没错，后颈腺体正在长着呢，一摸就摸出来了。”

“七八岁有点大啊……啧……不好认人……”男声的声音突然离近了，赖佑声能肯定他和那个男人只隔了一层箱壁，对方也在听里面的动静，之后又开口，说：“怎么没声音？”

“吃了点东西，小孩睡着了。”

“女孩呢？”

“咱进去聊。”

这是赖佑声听见的最后一句话，接着箱子一阵晃动，他们好像被转移了，原本外面嘈杂的声音一下子都安静下来，像是又蒙上了一层罩子，他在箱子里来回摸索，终于找到了一处被枯麦秸秆掩盖的小孔。

“哥哥……”

“嘘……”赖于声做了一个噤声的手势，哑着嗓子说：“我们很快就能出去了，别说话。”

过了一阵子，一阵嘎吱的开门声，赖佑声顺着声音看过去，一道光线闪了进来，他屏住了呼吸，只见两双腿进入视线，朝着他们所在的箱子走过来。

“哎我和你说，男孩子你打两下，把他打服气了就行了，”另外一个人没开腔，眯眯眼又说：“不过女孩也挺好。”

他们要把妹妹带走吗？赖佑声转过脸去看小女孩，小女孩估计也听到了外面大人的话，表情惊恐不安，死死的拉住了他的衣服，他连忙去把妹妹抱在怀里，这时候箱顶打开了，他抬头望去，看见眯眯眼见他俩没有睡着，一脸嗤笑，说：“哟，还挺聪明，”他伸出手，手上指甲发黄，手背粗糙，像是魔爪一般，又说：“好了，你俩的缘分到头了。”

怀里的妹妹开始呜呜的哭，赖佑声紧紧的搂着人，自己挡在前面，张嘴狠狠的合紧下颚，牙齿撞击的声音十分清晰，咬像那只伸过来的手。

眯眯眼把手反射性的收了回去，反手给了他一个巴掌，脆生生火辣辣的，耳朵都开始发热。

“妈的！还是条小狼狗！”

他的肩膀被另外一个人按住了，脖子也被一双大手被卡在了箱壁上，耳朵里眯眯眼的谩骂和小妹妹的哭声混成一片，意识渐渐因为缺氧而模糊，只觉得脑内一阵炸雷，门一下子大开，一片白光像是有重量一般扑了进来。

脖子上的压力骤然消失，只听见一阵呵斥声，人从门外鱼贯而入，有的穿着简单，有的身着警服。

他看见秦叔叔出现在他面前，一双温暖的大手晃了晃他的肩膀，问他是否受伤。

……

赖于声在车上的时候接到了秦俊逸的电话，说是小孩子找到了，并且报了个地址给他。距离他们要去的新桥村不过五六百米，赖于声在挂断电话没多久就开车赶到了地方。

车没熄火就急急忙忙的从上面下来了，场面已经从混乱中平息下来，几个被反手铐住的蒙着脸的人被穿着警服的人推进警车，他看见儿子蹲在一个小女孩旁边，把手里的面包一点点的撕给小女孩吃。

“依一！”听见身后传来一声女声，那个小女孩目光移向这边，哭着喊了声妈妈，闯到大人怀里去了。

儿子也循声转过头来，这才看到站在原地的他。

六七岁的小男孩哪里有多坚强，看到大人的一瞬间，委屈全都涌上来了，低着头也朝着自家大人那里奔了过去。

赖于声蹲下来，把小孩扯到近处，脖子那里被人掐得红印子清晰可见，他心疼的要命，紧紧的揉进怀里才觉得真实，他把脸枕在小孩肩膀上，问：“疼吗？”

儿子声音糯糯的，说：“不疼。”

刚刚眼泪就挂在眼边，还在那里硬挺着，赖于声笑了一下，说：“疼就和我说，我在这呢，不是吗？”

小孩终于呜得一声哭了出来，所有委屈恐惧和这之前的小心翼翼隐藏起来的情感一并都宣泄了出来，赖于声拍着小孩后背慢慢哄着，他扭头看了一眼站在一边的哥哥，哥哥表情很复杂，眼神溢出来的关切后悔他看得一清二楚，他甚至在嘈杂的合着儿子哭声的场地里听见了哥哥吸鼻子的声音。

他和哥哥对视，冲着那人笑了一下，做了一个没事了的口型。

哥哥点点头，用手抹了一把脸，做了个谢谢的口型，他看得很真切。

……

人口贩卖的团伙被围剿归案，下午的时候在警局处理好接下来的事情，赖于声带着哥哥和儿子又去了趟医院，给小孩做了个检查，没什么大碍。

从事情结束到从医院出来，赖佑声都一直在黏着他妈，一刻都不肯分开，说想去妈妈家，他和他爸的争执还没结束，他拗着呢。

赖于声被缠得没了办法，况且这父子俩也不能一直这么拗，只好和哥哥家的保姆打了声招呼，开车回了他住的地方。

晚上的晚餐是保姆做好了一份份带过来的，赖于声叫阿姨不用这么麻烦，保姆擦擦眼泪，说是要亲眼看见佑声才算放心，把赖佑声从头发丝到脚踝都摸了一遍，又哎哎的心疼小孩脖子上的红印子，还是赖佑声一遍遍的安慰说自己没事，保姆才叹着气离开。

餐桌上父子俩还是不说话，赖于声不给人发筷子，给哥哥使了个眼色。

“佑声。”赖宗宪接收到了弟弟的眼神，叫了一声儿子的名字。

赖佑声装没听见，低着头玩手指头。

赖于声看不下去了，用手指扣了扣餐桌，说：“佑声，爸爸叫你呢。”

小孩这才抬头，赖宗宪叹了口气，说：“对不起，爸爸有错，没有保护好你。”

大人一说出口，小孩也僵不住，看着他爸，也说了一句对不起，不应该乱跑，叫人担心。

吃完饭，赖于声给小孩洗了个澡，怕小孩冻着所以浴室的水温开得较高，小孩子神经紧绷了一天，洗着洗着就要坐在浴缸里睡着，赖于声叫哥哥把小孩捞起来，擦干换上奶娘带过来的干净衣服，塞到客房的被窝里睡觉去了。

只剩下俩大人还醒着，赖于声从客房出来后准备去厨房收拾一下碗筷，结果发现餐具已经洗好并且整齐的码在了橱柜里，转身去找人，哥哥站在阳台打电话，手臂撑着阳台的栏杆，手里捏了支烟。

赖宗宪点烟是为了清醒，抽了一口就捏在了手里，他打电话给帮忙的人，和他道声谢，对方说他客气。

挂断电话之后等手里的烟燃完，犹豫着自己是否该走了，弟弟没说要他留下。手里还剩了点烟头，赖宗宪思考完毕，抬起手吸了最后一口，转身准备离开。

一转身就看见弟弟就站在他身后，赖宗宪吓了一条，烟头掉在了地上，嘴里新吸的那一口烟忘记吐，呛得他咳了一下。

弟弟直直的看着他，他不知道这人在他身后站了多久，他问：“怎么了？”

对方没说话，他又问了一句：“烟味进屋子里了？”

沉默，他好像懂了什么一样的点点头，说：“要不我还是先走吧。”

他抬脚准备往弟弟身后走，被一把攥住了胳膊。

他近乎疯狂，如何都猜不透这小祖宗在想什么，他已经到达极限了。

手臂上的热度传到大脑，配合着交织在空气中的费洛蒙，赖宗宪觉得自己浑身都在往外冒着热气，动作不听使唤，他直接搂着弟弟的腰把人摁在了阳台上玻璃门上，发出哐的一声响动。

不等弟弟反应，他直接吻上了那张自己日思夜想的唇，他忍得多辛苦这次吻得就有多深，舌头深入对方口腔，恨不能完全将其掠夺，他实在顾不上其他了，就算弟弟在吻后甩他巴掌他都欣然接受，唇舌交缠，他发现这并不只是自己在主动，弟弟也在回应着他，与他舌尖碰着舌尖，或者吮着他的下唇。

他停下那个吻，和弟弟对视，问：“你想要我做什么？”

弟弟摇头，呼吸全打在他脸上，眼睛里储着因为长时间接吻而无法呼吸的生理性泪水，说：“我不知道。”

赖宗宪无奈的吻了一口弟弟的眼睑，手上力度加深，另一只手向下揉捏了一下弟弟的屁股，说：“你知道我想做什么吗？”

弟弟和他对视了两秒，两只胳膊圈住了他的脖子，点了点头，说：“去床上。”

……

有那么一瞬间，赖宗宪觉得自己定是分不清梦境现实了，也许自己是孤零零的睡在自家床上做着美梦呢。

弟弟赤裸着身体躺在他身下，他的嘴唇在人身上游走，从脸颊到喉结，从乳尖到小腹，在略过稀疏的耻毛，他张嘴含住了弟弟半勃的性器。

“别……”弟弟的手指插入了他的头发推拒，可是微微挺起来的小腹却暴露了顺从本能的想法。

“哥！”感觉一股热流蹿向小腹，赖于声慌不择路，急急的抓着赖宗宪的头发，让人松了口，就这么简单的吮了两下，他差点丢在人嘴里。

赖宗宪松口后吻了一口弟弟的大腿内侧，俯身向前，吮着弟弟的乳珠，抬眼看着弟弟表情，弟弟故意压低的呻吟穿进他的脑子里被无限放大，眼睛里情欲交织密不透风，眉头微微皱起，抿着嘴唇和他对视。

“阿囡。”他把脸渐渐凑近对方，轻轻的唤了一声，双方目光互相锁定，弟弟眼睛不眨的看着自己，他又叫了一声：“阿囡。”

“嗯。”弟弟应了他，伸手托着他的下颌，用额头轻轻蹭着他的下巴。

赖宗宪依然十分清醒，可是这种亲昵的动作却让他的理智一再崩盘，随之而宣泄的是自己不曾和人说过的痛感和孤独。

他用力的吮咬了一下弟弟的嘴唇，松开后仍然离得极近，他俯身趴到弟弟耳边，又咬了一记弟弟的耳垂，他停不下来，甚至恨不能把人拆解入腹才算安心，他用下身磨蹭着弟弟的小腹，阳具已然勃起可是他不急着进入，他喃喃的说：“我好想你。”

这四个字让赖于声浑身颤抖，他张开嘴断断续续的呼吸，下腹因为哥哥那根火热的物事的磨蹭而酥麻入骨，耳边一阵湿润，不知道什么液体，可能是唾液，也可能是滑下去的泪水。

“我好想你，”赖宗宪又说了一遍，他把弟弟的手攥在手心里，去摸自己腹部留下的疤痕，说：“我好想你，怕你不回来了，怕我死了，死了就见不到你了。”

弟弟把手盖在了上面，一阵温热的触感传递入腹，赖宗宪长叹了口气，又说：“我怕去找你你又跑开，你说我不该管着你，我什么都不说，可是我想见你，我想在你身边。”

“我没照顾好佑声，我等着你再说一遍恨我，佑声如果找不回来，我不知道该怎么和你说。”赖宗宪的嘴唇游走在弟弟的耳根和脖颈，一股浓重的弟弟的费洛蒙的味道从后颈释放出来，他想到了那处疤痕：“你为什么不把标记祛掉？你是在恨我吗？你在怨我？对不起……”

每句话的每个字都像是重石一样锤在心坎，赖于声摇摇头，有千万句话似乎被对方全数说尽，他张着嘴发不出任何声音，最后偏过头去吻住了哥哥的嘴唇。

爱意从一开始就是十分的浓烈，他承受不住，忽略自己的情感一心想逃，如今那份爱意不曾淡薄半分，却已经磨平了刺痛他的棱角，严丝合缝的慢慢的嵌进了他的心里。

赖宗宪的手掌终于挪到了弟弟的股间，手指探到穴口，那里早就被穴内分泌的体液润湿，他慢慢的把手指埋入，弟弟还晃了晃腰，使他更加顺利的探了进去。

他伸入了两根手指，指节略微弯曲刮蹭穴壁，里面湿热逼仄，软肉挤压甬动，他旋转了一下自己的手指，细心的扩张着。

“啊……”弟弟叫了一声，胳膊环着他的后脑勺，说：“进来，进来吧。”

赖宗宪得到了允许，不再多说话，抽出手指一手拖着弟弟的屁股，一手握着粗胀的阴茎，埋入白嫩的臀肉，对准穴口直接挺了进去。

“嗯——哥！”赖于声挺起已经僵硬的腰，为了接受哥哥的进入他直接攀住了赖宗宪的肩膀，短暂的胀痛让他激动得呼吸急促，脸无所适从的磨蹭着哥哥的脖颈，火热的呼吸打在对方肌肤上在直接反弹，烘得他脸都发烫。

“阿囡……”赖宗宪扭动着腰抽插，他没有进生殖腔，可是每次都顶着腔口，那处肉嘴被顶得一翕一合，像是在找准时机吞入那根闯入的硬物的冠头。

赖于声后背开始发汗，敏感处被冲撞的快感让他只能依着本能紧紧的用腿锁着哥哥的腰不让人中途退出，他虽不在发情期，可是两个人直接番的牵绊却让他比任何时候都渴望自己的alpha的进入，他塌着腰，好让那根火热进得更深，喉咙里的呻吟支离破碎，可是窝在这个熟悉的人怀里还是这么心安。

临近高潮的时候后穴控制不住的收缩痉挛，赖于声把脸埋在哥哥颈窝，听见了哥哥开始变得粗重紊乱的喘息，只需一瞬他就能分辨哥哥也在爆发的边缘，身上的人有想退出去的动作，赖于声收紧了胳膊和锁着的腿，说：“射，射进来，没关系。”

赖宗宪听见弟弟的话，把略微退出的阴茎重新用力的挺了进去，高潮如浪打一样的拍击赖宗宪的大脑，他俯在弟弟身上弓着腰，将精液全数射了进去。

……

早上的时候赖于声先睁开了眼，腰部酸痛，是昨晚的纵欲的结果，他背对着哥哥被人搂在怀里。张开眼不过两三秒，后面的人就有了反应，湿湿热热的吻落在肩膀，告诉他对方也已经醒了过来。

赖宗宪吻了两口弟弟的肩膀，而后转到后颈的腺体，他用舌尖小心翼翼的触碰着那处疤痕，弟弟的背弹了一下，而后便弯下脖子露出整段雪白的脖颈任他舔弄。

“我给你一个机会。”弟弟说话了。

赖宗宪把胳膊收紧，停下了动作，把下巴放在弟弟肩膀上，问：“什么机会？”

弟弟转过身子和他对视，眼睛带着光亮，嘴角噙着点点笑意，说：“做爱人的机会。”


End file.
